


Actual Love Terrorist Seragaki Aoba

by Harukami



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akushima route. I'm not sure what else to say here.  I wrote scenes from an Akushima route. I've lost control of my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actual Love Terrorist Seragaki Aoba

"TEST TEST."

The not-so-melodious tones woke Aoba, and he sleepily rubbed his eyes. "What..." It seemed bright outside, which surprised him; he'd set his alarm in a good time to get to work, but it hadn't gone off yet. He rolled over to check his coil where he'd left it on the bedside table.

6 am.

"TEST TESSST AHEM -- HEY! SERAGAKI! YOU FUCKING PUNK! YOU COME OUT RIGHT NOW WITH YOUR HANDS OUT!"

Shit. Akushima.

Of course.

Akushima had taken to doing this lately, Aoba thought morosely. Despite the fact he had literally committed no crime, it wasn't like that mattered overly much on Midorijima; as long as someone wanted to get someone arrested, they could be held without trial as long as the police felt like holding them.

He got up and cracked the veranda door open. "What am I even supposed to be guilty of?!" he yelled.

"YOU'RE A TERRORIST! A GODDAMN TERRORIST SO TURN YOURSELF IN OR I'LL FUCKING -- FUCKING--"

Aoba waited for the inevitable 'kill you', but it didn't come. Akushima just trailed off there as if distracted by something.

"How am I a terrorist?!" he yelled, apologizing mentally to the poor neighbors. As he'd feared, the light wasn't the light of day but the light of several incredibly strong searchlights focused on his bedroom window. "I haven't terrorized anything!"

"YOU TERRORIZED MY FEELINGS!" Akushima boomed back through the megaphone.

Huh. Weird.

Aoba left for work via the bathroom window that day.

***

"Oh hey! Aoba, isn't it?" Koujaku called.

Aoba winced. He wanted to see Koujaku, of course, but he never wanted to see Koujaku like this, with a dozen women around him all suddenly glaring death at him--

"MOVE ALONG! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS CONGESTION IN THE STREET? GET YOUR PUNK ASSES OUT OF THE WAY! WHAT, IS THAT THAT FUCKING HAIRDRESSER? GET A PERMIT OR GET ARRESTED! I'M BRINGING YOU IN!"

"Sorry, Koujaku, can't talk now," Aoba yelped, and ran.

***

Aoba slung his delivery package under one arm as he turned down an alley. The address should be around here somewhere--

Suddenly, he began to feel unwell. He staggered to the side, dropping the package as he caught himself against a wall. What was happening to him?

But the feeling faded as quickly as it began. At the same time, a familiar megaphone began blaring in a turn-off up ahead. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU DOING LOITERING AROUND HERE, YOU FUCKING RHYME PUNK? PLANNING A DRIVE-BY? I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU! GET THE HELL BACK HERE!"

Some skinny blond kid shoved Aoba into the wall as he passed. "Ow!" Aoba protested, and picked up the package. He dove behind a pile of garbage as Akushima ran past, chasing the kid, and shook his head, sighing. Akushima definitely was showing up more often lately.

He got the delivery safely to the drop off point, but it turned out to be just some abandoned warehouse, like it was some kind of prank call.

"Rude," he muttered to himself.

***

THUMP.

Aoba leaped back in alarm as the figure fell from the sky and landed in front of him. He had his head turned away and was lying very still. Dead? "Um--"

The figure got up all at once and Aoba flattened himself to the wall again. Who just fell from the sky!?

But before he had a chance to respond, fucking Akushima showed up again. "YOU! LOITERING! GETTING IN THE WAY OF THE LAW! I'M FUCKING ARRESTING YOU OR I'M KILLING YOU, WHICHEVER COMES FIRST!"

"Oh!" the fallen man said happily. "A policeman! Perhaps you can help me to --"

"YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" Akushima bellowed, and arrested him.

***

Granny wasn't answering her calls. After what had happened earlier with Mizuki, Aoba felt a cold chill settle into his stomach. He broke out into a run on the way home. "Granny! Are you--"

Akushima was in his house. He raised his megaphone to his mouth. "SERAGAKI! YOU KEEP BAD COMPANY!"

"--what."

"I CAME TO TRY TO PIN SOMETHING ON YOU AND ARREST YOU BUT THERE WERE SOME SUSPICIOUS PUNKS IN HOODIES TRYING TO GO AFTER YOUR GRANDMOTHER!"

"What?!"

"SO I ARRESTED THEM!"

"You--" He blinked a few times, surprised. "What?" Akushima had protected his grandmother?

"THAT'S NOT ALL! THEN SOME FUCKING PUNK TERRORIST ASSHOLES FROM SCRATCH SHOWED UP! I TRIED TO ARREST THEM BUT I DROVE THEM OFF! YOU CONSORTING WITH CRIMINALS, SERAGAKI? HUUUUH? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH CRIMINALS?!"

Aoba shook his head, still stunned. "...You -- thank you."

Akushima lowered the megaphone slowly. "...You thanked me?"

"Yeah. I mean, they were going after my granny, right? Of course -- thank you so much!"

For some reason, Akushima flushed. He was actually a little attractive like this, Aoba realized. His manic eyes and sharpened teeth weren't really negative traits when he had such a cute expression on his face...

\--Wait, what was he thinking?

"But -- Granny's okay, right?"

"I'm fine," Tae sighed, emerging from the kitchen. 

"I tried to call you! Both the house phone and your coil--"

Tae snorted. "You think I could hear anything over this maniac's megaphone?"

***

His coil rang one morning, and he rolled over to answer it still half-asleep. "'Lo?"

"Aoba-san, good morning."

For some reason he couldn't recognize the voice, so he brought his coil to his face to read the name on the screen. Then he kicked himself because he'd only known Virus for, what, nearly a goddamn decade at this point? "Virus? What is it...?"

"I got news that I found concerning," Virus said. He had a particular strained tone in his voice, as if embarrassed, or put upon somehow about having to explain this at all. But that was weird enough. "You know. Through my network of informants."

"Uhhuh...? If it's yakuza stuff, you know I don't want a part..."

"It seems Toue-san of Toue Inc. is holding some kind of event."

Aoba yawned. "Yeah, I've seen the signs around, but that's up in Platinum Jail. It's got nothing to do with me."

"Well, I also got the news that you were a designer baby created by Toue for mind control purposes."

"What." This was a bad joke even for Virus. Did Trip put him up to it? That was more Trip's level of humor.

"I investigated it," Virus plowed on, "and it seems that the event may have something to do with mind control. You should probably talk to Tae-san. That's all I can say so far, but if I find out more, I'll let you know."

He sounded serious, at least, and if it was a joke, Granny would just yell at him for asking. An uneasy feeling began to curl in his stomach. Mind control? People did always listen to his voice easily but... he'd never seen signs of such a thing.

"Okay. Thanks."

As Virus went to hang up, Aoba heard a snatch of conversation in the background between him and Trip. "--You told him?" "What was I supposed to do? He dodged all our attempts to introduce it naturally--"

Huh. Well, probably nothing to be suspicious of. He got up; it was light out again with the searchlights, but Akushima hadn't begun blaring the megaphone yet, presumably waiting until he'd had a little more sleep. What a nice guy.

Aoba went out on the veranda and leaned over it. "Hey! Akushima?"

The megaphone squealed as it turned on. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, TERRORIST?"

Akushima was the only honest cop he knew of. _Too_ honest, maybe, and too devoted to arresting criminals, but he probably had to make up for the entire force. And he didn't want to do this alone if any of it was real. "Want to come inside?"

"...YEAH OKAY," Akushima yelled. "TO ARREST YOU THOUGH."

"No I mean to talk."

"FOR INDECENCY."

"What?!"

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Akushima bellowed. Aoba could see his blush from here and slowly glanced down.

Sure enough, he was only in boxers.

***

After Tae explained the story, things she'd kept from Aoba waiting for the right time to say it, Aoba felt really overwhelmed. All he could do was thank god he hadn't actually hurt anyone with these powers he apparently had, but -- wasn't it only a matter of time?

"I'LL ARREST YOU THE MOMENT YOU FUCK UP," Akushima shouted at him, which made him feel a little better.

But there wasn't any time. If the event at Platinum Jail was going to brainwash the entire island of Midorijima, as Tae suspected, they had to get a move on now. "Akushima," Aoba said, slowly. "Will you come with me?"

"OF COURSE."

"Thank y--"

"THIS IS MY FUCKING BEAT AND IT'S _MY_ JOB TO FORCE THESE FUCKERS TO BECOME DOCILE LAW ABIDING CITIZENS! I WON'T HAVE ANY FUCKING CORPORATE TERRORIST DOING IT FOR ME!"

"Okay," Aoba said.

***

Getting into Platinum Jail through the tunnel Haga-san pointed out was easy, and Aoba had intended to investigate before moving on, but wasn't expecting Akushima to be so _Akushima_. 

He should have expected Akushima to be Akushima.

Relatedly, it turned out his megaphone also shot plasma beams. Who needed a megaphone that shot plasma beams? Why did he even have a gun if he had a megaphone that shot plasma beams???

These were questions Aoba asked himself as they ran up the stairs of Oval Tower, blasting hideous guard dog horror movie abominations with the megaphone as they went. 

("Why didn't we take the elevator?" was another, helpfully provided by Ren in his shoulder bag.)

Finally, they reached the top. Aoba felt like he was going to die at that point, barely able to breathe, and his head just absolutely splitting from all the running they were doing but, more to the point, all the bellowing Akushima was. He was no shape to face Toue, and when they burst in, him protesting at Akushima's back, the worst he feared happened.

Akushima entered first, and slowly collapsed. As he did so, Aoba thought that perhaps he'd been shot, but the sound of singing reached his ears and his head throbbed harder. He grabbed Akushima almost by instinct and dragged him out of the room, running down the hall until he found a side room and dove inside, locking the door. 

"Are you okay," Aoba said, stumbling over his words, and turned to look just as Akushima raised the megaphone.

He dove to the side just in time, but felt the heat from the plasma blast. Brainwashing. So Granny had been right! The idea was horrifying, and there was only one thing that could counter it, and he'd never done it before, but --

"I'll go inside you," Aoba said. "Inside you."

***

He literally played cops and robbers inside Akushima's head for what felt like an hour, and he was the robber. He dove between cardboard boxes that represented buildings, climbed under, hid, all while a child Akushima called his name, stumbling around to look for him.

Finally, he rounded a corner and came to a dead end. Slowly, he let out a breath. Maybe avoiding him wasn't the solution in here. Maybe he needed to find something in here to help pull Akushima out of this mindset.

"I found you!" the child Akushima said, eyes wild, showing off sharp, enormous fangs in his smile. "Now, will you praise me?"

Aoba drew a breath. He could praise him or not praise him. Praising him -- wouldn't it support this more? But then, who ever praised him? The question felt enormous. He opened his mouth. "I won't praise you," he said. "...Why do you need to be praised by others? You should know you did well in and of yourself."

"I don't know," Akushima said, lowering his head. His toy megaphone started to slip from his fingers. "How would I know? There's always more robbers to find... I'm the only one who looks. It's so hard..."

Aoba hesitated again. He could sympathize, or he could tell him off, but -- "I know," he said gently. "But don't you think you're going too far sometimes? Not every action is a crime. You have to learn to let some things go."

The scene shifted around him. A bedroom. He was watching through a crack in the closet. Everything in sharp relief. Two people, a woman and a man. Arguing. "You're good for nothing! Completely good for nothing! Useless! What a punk," she was yelling at him. "What a useless man! You think you scare me?!" The man brought out a gun. The child crouched beside Aoba. Aoba realized what was going to happen, thought about covering the child's eyes, but -- this was his reality. This was something he needed to deal with, not repress.

The shot sounded. Aoba put his arms around the child, keeping him from running out.

"It's going to be okay, sometime. Not everyone is like that," he said, holding him as he started to cry. "Not everyone is like that."

***

It seemed like Toue got away, but his power was broken. The tower collapsed inexplicably shortly thereafter ("FUCKING TERRORISTS" Akushima blasted, but he let it go), but fortunately there seemed to be no casualties, or even injuries. 

Akushima spent some time away dealing with some of his prisoners -- maybe, he had admitted a little begrudgingly, some of them weren't really legitimate arrests? -- and several months passed before the morning that Aoba saw him again.

It started the usual way, lights in his windows, but instead of a loudly bellowing voice, he heard slowly swelling music. After a while, he got up, leaning over the veranda, to see that, yes, Akushima was playing music on his coil while slowly dialing up the volume on his megaphone.

...It was kind of cute.

"Do you want to come inside?" Aoba called.

"I ABSOLUTELY DO," Akushima replied.

***

Akushima came up to his room and they stood staring at each other for a few minutes. Akushima had a little smile on his terrifying face, and it was kind of attractive, in its own bizarre way. 

After a few moments of strange silence, Akushima raised his megaphone. "YOU'RE THE LOVE TERRORIST OF MY HEART, SERAGAKI AOBA, AND I'M UNDER ARREST TO YOUR CHARMS, YOU FUCKING ADORABLE PUNK."

...it was probably the strangest confession Aoba had ever heard, but when he started to laugh, Akushima didn't seem to mind, just reaching for him with another of those strange toothy smiles, and when he leaned in to kiss Aoba just kind of smiled back and tilted his head for it.

One thing lead to another, and Akushima soon saw much more than just boxers. Aoba felt strangely fluttery amongst his arousal, shy, but as Akushima sank into him he let out a soft moan, turning his face away to muffle it.

Akushima gazed down at him, breathing hard, just feeling himself in Aoba. 

And then he reached for the megaphone. "WHY ARE YOU HOLDING YOUR SOUNDS IN," he bellowed. "I WANT TO HEAR YOU, YOU FUCKING PUNK," and then he turned the megaphone around so it would catch every sound Aoba made.


End file.
